The Line of Valdevich
The Line of Valdevich The Valdevichi are a primary line of demons touched by the Abyss and Abyssal Magic. They look humanoid except they have fully or partially blacked out eyes depending on power unless they hide it through illusion magic. Valdevichi specialize in Umbrafigura, physical enhancement and some aspects of animusfigura. They are typically in the Diabol and are seen as the sophisticated leaders and assassins of the faction. Lineage The Valdevichi descend from Valdevich, an Asmodai Primeval who became imbued in abyss magic and created the clan. The Valdevichi are the first non 1st generation bloodline. Valdevich was a brutal and domiant warlord who created the Shadow Court, a Valdevichi only kingdom of demons following the Masquerade. Valdevich was killed by his clan to bring the clan into the Diabol. Reputation The Valdevichi are seen as an intimidating clan of noble politicians and assassins, on the bad side, they are viewed as deceitful and vicious. They are popularly nicknamed Shadows. SPECIAL ABILITIES: BASIC ABILITIES: Abyssal Manipulation: Move and shape the natural shadows around you, at higher levels you can create objects out the natural shadow. Arms of the Abyss: Grow black tentacles from your sides Shadow Cloak: The Valdevichi shapes ambient shadows to either conceal their presence or make themselves more frightening. Shadow Cast: The Valdevichi summons a supernatural shadow from Oblivion, one which they control and can only be destroyed by sunlight, strong artificial light, or holy light depending on power level. Shadow Perspective: The Valdevichi casts their senses to a shadow they can see, maintaining both their mundane senses and their shadow perspective. This eavesdropping cannot be detected without supernatural means, such as Sense the Unseen. INTERMEDIATE ABILITIES: Shadowstep: Teleport from shadow to shadow Oblivion Blast: The Valdevichi shoots a bolt of Abyss magic at a target doing heavy damage if it hits and potentially causing unhealable wounds. Dark Shroud:''' '''The Valdevichi spreads a suffocating darkness across a large area, muting sound and suppressing all other senses. Those within the shroud (except the user) suffer a total blindness penalty on all actions requiring sight, and mortals suffocate. Nightshades: Create temporary objects made of shadow Tenebrous Form: Transform into a pure shadow that can only be harmed by fire, sunlight, or magic. ADVANCED ABILITIES: Shadow Parasite: Grow a black tentacle within a target until it kills them or they will it away. Submerged in Shadow: Sink into a shadow and rest there, completely invulnerable from anything but powerful magic. Shadow Twin: Animate your shadow into a weaker duplicate of yourself Inner Darkness: Draw the shadow into yourself to gain great power Oubliette: Lock one person in an Abyssal prison Abyss Mysticism: Higher level Valdevichi can utilize the true mystic powers of the Abyss including sending people to a prison within it, creating unnatural darkness and shadow, becoming shadow to the point of invulnerability and much more. Banishment: Through a d6 amountof turns a ritual, banish a persons soul to the Abyss, completely destroying it forever. Summon The Shadow: Through a d6 amount of turns, summon a creature of the abyss.